


What Was Taught

by orphan_account



Series: Reishi/Neko Collections (Not C:GC Related) [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic about what Reishi taught Neko, and how she finally remembered it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Taught

The first week after the started dating was spent explaining to Neko what dating really meant and how it affected others. 

The second week they dated was spent teaching Neko the glory of personal space. 

The third week they dated was spent teaching Neko not to run into traffic. 

The fourth week they dated was spent teaching Neko not to bother him at work. 

The fifth week they dated, Neko did not contact him at all. 

Th sixth week they dated was spent looking for Neko with Kuroh and Shiro. 

The seventh week they dated was spent walking through the park in the rain, looking for signs of her. 

The eighth week they dated was spent desperately scrounging for any information on the beautiful cat that had bounded into his life. 

The ninth week they dated, he found her spinning in a rotatable chair in his office. 

The tenth week they dated, Reishi Munakata took a break from work to teach Neko how much every little moment with her meant to him. And to teach her why she should never, ever run away from him again.

The eleventh week they dated, Neko had someone besides Shiro and Kuroh that cared about if she went missing, and that was the best reason of all for her to remember everything her boyfriend taught her.


End file.
